La gardienne du monde
by MissHina59
Summary: Un couple considéré comme pure, une prophétie qui leur est liée. Un jeune fille qui doit tout protéger. Entre amour et problème de tous les jours, une aventure va les réunir. Ils portent l'avenir de la terre entre leurs mains.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Je suis nouvelle ici et je vais poster ma fiction !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu.

Et voici en avant première, le prologue !

_Encore un jour, encore une nuit. Encore un espoir, encore un désespoir. Encore des sourires, encore des larmes. C'est notre vie, remplie de rires et de tristesse. C'est notre vie, contradictoire à chaque instant. Et nous, nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire qu'à vivre. Puis tu es arrivée et nous t'avons suivi. Sois disant pour préserver cette vie si monotone. Mais tu n'en étais pas sûre, tu ne savais pas si on y arriverait. Mais, au lieu de profiter de ce qui pourrait bien être nos derniers instants, nous t'avons suivi. Nous t'avons suivi, toi la plus fragile de toutes. Tu étais animée par cette envie, cet espoir, cette détermination de vouloir sauver notre monde. Alors, comme illuminée par tant de sentiments positifs, nous t'avons suivi. Et comme une bombe à retardement, a commencé le décompte. On avait tous enclenché sans le savoir, sans le vouloir. 3 mois, 2 semaines, 4 jours, nous avions perdu la notion du temps, dans cette aventure où c'était la seule chose à ne pas oublier. _

_Animé par l'ambition de sauver ce monde, nous l'avons nous même mené à sa perte..._


	2. Quand les souvenirs reviennent

__Grand-mère ! Raconte moi une histoire sil te plait !_  
_La vieille femme souris avant de me prendre sur ses genoux et de me répondre, toujours en souriant._  
__ Bien sur Hinata, laquelle veux tu que je te conte ?_  
__ L'histoire secrète !_  
__ Comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que ça doit rester entre nous._  
_La gamine que je suis hocha la tête, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau écouter cette histoire dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Ma grand-mère rit devant mon excitation apparente avant de commencer son histoire._  
__C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille, qui a pour devoir de protéger ce monde. Te souviens tu comment la nomme t-on, Hinata ?_  
__ Oui ! On l'appelle la gardienne du monde. . . _  
_  
_

Le bruit autour de moi me fit revenir du monde des souvenirs. J'étais en classe, je suppose que le cours est terminé, vu l'agitation de mes camarades de classe. Je n'avais pas fais attention, ne serais-ce qu'un peu au cours. Je me souviens avoir regardé par la fenêtre au début de l'heure, puis là, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, au point de faire resurgir de très vieux souvenirs. Dans ce souvenir, je ne devais pas avoir plus de 5 ou 6 ans, mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Je voyais ma grand-mère peu souvent mais quand je la voyait, elle me racontait toujours des centaines d'histoire les plus différentes les unes que les autres. Et celle là, plus que n'importe quelle autre, était ma préféré. Mais malgré cela, elle me semblait de plus en plus flou.

Je poussais un faible soupire avant de me retourner vers la fenêtre afin de regarder en dehors. Je fis alors face à mon reflet. j'avais changé depuis cette époque. J'avais troqué mes cheveux courts contre une rivière noire descendant jusqu'au bas du dos. Et mes grands yeux blancs étaient désormais encerclé d'une fine touche de maquillage. J'avais toujours la peau aussi blanche mais mes joues devinrent vite rosées quand je me rendis compte que les personnes qui m'entouraient, voyaient que je me contemplais. Ils devaient vraiment me prendre pour une fille narcissique sur le coup. Mon regard finit par être attiré par ce qu'il se passait dehors; Rien comme toujours. Il pleuvait. Encore et encore. Cela fessait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il pleuvait non-stop, comme si nos vie n'étaient déjà pas aussi triste, le temps aussi venait accentué ce sentiment de noirceur.

_ Hinata. . . ?

Je sursautai. Une main venait de me toucher l'épaule alors que j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées. Je me retournais donc et croisais de grand et jolie yeux bleu. C'était ceux d'une magnifique jeune fille. Elle avait mon âge, c'est-à-dire 18 ans, et portait de long cheveux blond attaché en une parfaite queue de cheval. Elle était vêtu d'un jean assez moulant assortit à son joli chemisier rose à carreau et sa veste en jean, le tout accompagné de petit soulier à talon noir.

_ Oh, Ino. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

_ Ce n'est rien Hina, il pleut et je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer de toute façon. . .

Je me levais donc, enfilais ma veste en cuir noir, pris mon sac et je la regardais. Ses si beaux yeux bleus étaient cerné de noir. Elle semblait fatigué, épuisé. Elle n'avait encore une fois pas dormi de la nuit. Et je savais qui en était la cause. Kiba. Son petit ami. Soyons clair, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Ce gars est un beau salaud. Il la trompe tout le temps. Et elle je ne la comprend pas, elle est au courant mais elle ne le quitte pas, elle reste avec et elle subi. Elle l'aime. C'est ce qu'elle me dit.

Je lui souris et lui pris le bras avant de l'emmener vers la sortie.

_ Si tu n'es pas pressé, nous allons faire du shopping alors.

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. C'était décidément la seule chose qui lui remontait le moral. Je savais ce qu'elle endurait, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de la soutenir. Mais elle me disait toujours que tout allez bien, que je ne devait pas m'inquiéter. Alors j'essaye de ne pas m'inquiéter comme elle le souhaite. Dans le fond, je sais quelle est forte. A coté de moi, elle semble si forte et moi si fragile. . .


End file.
